Our love
by Viselle
Summary: Aku tak peduli apa yang mereka katakan, yang kutahu adalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sesederhana itu.
1. Just Want You to Say

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

.*.

 **Our Love**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silakan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 **Bab I**

 **Just Want You to Say**

.*.

 _Katakan pada dunia tentang cinta kita_

 _Aku hidup untuk hari itu_

.*.

 _ **London, Inggris, 1813**_

Matahari bersinar redup, dengan putus asa mencoba mengusir salju yang menumpuk di jendela kamar yang mengarah ke kebun mawar itu. Bukan salahnya jika tak mampu, sisa-sisa musim dingin masih berkeras untuk bertahan di akhir Februari. Gadis beriris violet itu menatap keluar dalam diam, mengamati tunas-tunas hijau yang sama keras kepalanya seperti salju. Ia merindukan musim panas, merindukan matahari juga lanskap indah Hampshire, kota kelahirannya. Dan yang pasti pria yang menunggunya─atau tidak─di sana. Untuk sementara ia akan berpikir positif demi mempertahankan kewarasannya, bahwa pria itu merindukannya. Ichigo akan selalu merindukannya.

Rukia selalu menganggap Ichigo indah, seperti indahnya sinar mentari di pagi hari. Pria itu tinggi dan kuat, hasil bekerja di ladang dan istal kuda. Rambutnya yang tebal dan sewarna senja di musim panas selalu dibiarkan panjang melewati telinga, tak memedulikan tren rambut pendek yang diikuti oleh pria saat ini. Alisnya kuat, meski sering terlihat berkerut, seperti memikirkan terlalu banyak hal di kepalanya. Matanya sewarna madu, yang membuat Rukia selalu mengingatnya kala menyeduh teh di sore hari. Mulutnya selalu menampakkan lekuk murung, namun ketika tersenyum terlihat memesona. Ichigo, cintanya, tetapi tak pernah jadi kekasihnya.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal hampir di seluruh kehiduoan mereka. Rukia berusia lima tahun saat kakeknya membawa pulang Ichigo yang ketika itu berusia tujuh tahun. Meskipun keluarga Kuchiki selalu memperlakukannya sebagai anggota keluarga, Ichigo berperan sebagai pelayan. Pelindung. Orang luar. Bahkan waktu yang berjalan tak jua membuat pria itu mengubah posisinya. Tak peduli seberapa besar kasih sayang yang Rukia berikan, tak ada yang berubah dari pendirian pria itu. _Aku akan selalu menjadi orang luar_ , begitu yang dikatakannya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Rukia merasakannya, juga perasaan hangat yang tak asing dalam dirinya. Itu pasti ... Ia menoleh dan menemukannya, berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa suara. Hati Rukia menjerit, meneriakkan kerinduannya. Biasanya ia akan berlari dan langsung memeluk pria itu. Namun, kali ini tidak. Rukia melangkah, namun tak mengarah ke pintu melainka ke kabinet di samping lemari pakaiannya. Ia membuka laci, mengisi tas kecil dengan beberapa barang pribadi; sisir, cermin kecil, sebaris jepit, sapu tangan. Ia bekerja dalam diam, sediam mata madu yang mengawasinya. Mereka tahu apa yang membayang di balik kesunyian ini, karena keduanya merasakan arus kerinduan yang sama. Bedanya, Rukia akan mengakuinya dengan lantang, sedang Ichigo memilih tetap bungkam.

Ichigo datang, tetapi untuk apa. Apa pria itu sudah mengubah keputusannya? Rukia rasa tidak, sebab semenjak tadi pria itu tak bergerak. Sepertinya Rukia memang harus merelakan semuanya.

Memikirkan akan meninggalkan Ichigo membuat hatinya remuk. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada pilihan. Ia sudah melewati _season_ pertamanya di London. Bersosialisasi dalam kalangan atas dan berusaha mendapatkan suami. Seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya, walaupun apa yang diinginkannya adalah kebalikan dari itu. Rukia ingin menikah, sungguh. Namun, bukan dengan salah satu pria aristokrat angkuh karena darah bangsawan yang dimilikinya. Ia hanya menginginkan satu orang. Pria yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku?" ujar pria itu, begitu lirih hingga Rukia nyaris tak mendengarnya.

Rukia berupaya keras tampak tetap tenang, meskipun panas-dingin merayap turun di tulang belakangnya.

"Pergilah," Rukia berhasil berkata.

Ichigo tidak bergerak. Tampak wajahnya mengeras, dan matanya berkilat menampakkan keganasan yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan dirinya yang biasa.

"Aku harus berkemas." Satu kalimat pendek lagi dari Rukia, padahal dengan Ichigo biasanya ia sanggup berbicara sepanjang malam.

Semua berbeda. Ya, amat sangat berbeda. Tak ada lagi udara sejuk Hampshire yang menemani, tak ada kebun apel yang harus mereka panen, kuda-kuda yang akan membawa mereka melintasi padang di pagi atau sore hari, maupun langit bertabur bintang yang mereka nikmati bersama. Ichigo sudah merenggut semua itu sejak pria itu mendorongnya ke London tahun lalu. Memaksanya mencari orang lain untuk menjaganya, sebab pria itu merasa tak layak untuknya.

Ichigo berbicara tentang kelayakan, status sosial, kekayaan, bahkan gelar, yang mungkin bisa pria lain berikan pada Rukia. Tetapi tak pernah memikirkan kasih sayang, rasa aman, ketenangan, dan cinta yang bisa pria itu berikan. Rukia hanya menginginkannya, sampai detik ini masih menginginkannya.

"Jangan pergi." Sekali lagi suara lirih itu Rukia dengar.

"Jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan dengan lantang. Jika tak bisa diamlah." Rukia tak ingin terdengar begitu dingin, namun kini itulah yang ia rasakan. Dingin menusuk tulangnya ketika menyadari Ichigo tak akan bisa memberikan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Jangan pergi." Kata itu diulang dengan lebih nyaring.

Sedikit semangat menyelinap di hati Rukia. Sedikit harapan. "Tolong tutup pintunya," ujarnya. Mereka membutuhkan privasi untuk percakapan ini.

Ichigo tidak bergerak. Hingga akhirnya Rukia sendiri yang menutup pintu, sementara Ichigo menjauh darinya seolah-olah kontak apa pun di antara mereka akan berakibat fatal.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin aku pergi, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lembut. Sedikit harapan membuatnya melunak.

"Kau tidak akan aman di sana."

 _Hanya itu? Aku berharap kau mengatakan lebih, Ichigo._

"Aku akan aman," ujar Rukia.

"Tidak ada yang menjagamu."

"Ada Renji, dia bisa menjagaku." Dengan sengaja Rukia menyebutkan nama itu, ingin melihat bagaimana Ichigo bereaksi.

Ichigo mendengus. Pria itu memang tak senang dengan kedekatannya dengan Renji, atau pria mana pun. Hanya saja Ichigo tak pernah menyuarakannya. "Aku tak percaya padanya."

"Tentu saja," sahut Rukia, "karena bagimu tidak ada yang sanggup menjagaku sebaik dirimu. Namun sayangnya kau tak mau menjagaku lagi."

"Aku tak pernah berkata seperti itu," sergah Ichigo.

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau tak mengatakannya, hanya melakukannya. Kau menjauh dariku selama musim gugur dan dingin. Menetap di Hampshire, sementara aku ada di sini."

"Aku banyak pekerjaan."

"Selama musim dingin? Tentu saja."

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini." Ichigo menyisir rambut jingganya dengan jari, membuatnya tampak semakin acak-acakan.

"Ya, dan aku sudah menjalani satu musim tanpa menemukan pria seperti yang kaukatakan akan kutemukan di London."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengikuti musim kedua."

Rukia tersenyum menatap si keras kepala. "Tentu. Karena itu aku harus pergi, aku harus bersosialisasi dalam pesta rumah yang diadakan Lady Crane. Aku yakin Lady Crane juga mengundang banyak pria muda yang mungkin bisa kuseret ke pelaminan, jika aku berhasil melakukannya. Karena sebelum ini aku sudah melakukan usaha yang sayangnya gagal berulang kali untuk menyeret seseorang ke depan pendeta."

Ichigo mengabaikan pernyataannya yang berani dan blak-blakan. Usaha apa pun yang dilakukan Rukia untuk memperjelas perasaan mereka selalu dihadapkan pada pertahanan sekuat batu. Ichigo tak pernah mau mengaku mencintainya, atau memperlakukan Rukia selain dari nona muda keluarga yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Melihat wajah Ichigo yang tanpa ekspresi, Rukia berpikir, _Baiklah, Ichigo. Jika ini yang kauinginkan. Aku akan mewujudkannya. Aku akan menemukan seorang suami untuk diriku, dan membiarkanmu merana._

"Yah," ujar Rukia pendek, "aku akan segera berangkat. Tidak perlu khawatir, Ichigo. Renji akan menjagaku selama perjalanan, dan selama kami ada di sana. Aku akan menebar pesona dan membawa pulang seorang suami untuk─"

"Dia tidak akan bisa menjagamu," potong Ichigo kasar. "Kau tidak akan pergi. Kau akan tetap tinggal di sini, di mana aku bisa─"

Pria itu menghentikan kalimatnya.

Namun Rukia sudah mendengar nada bicaranya yang mirip kegusaran, atau amarah, terkubur dalam suara Ichigo.

Ini berubah menarik.

Jantungnya mulai berdentam. Rukia menarik napas dalam sebelum berkata, "Hanya satu hal yang bisa menghentikan kepergianku."

Ichigo melontarkan pandangan waspada. "Apa itu?"

Butuh waktu bermenit-menit bagi Rukia untuk mengumpulkan keberanian berbicara. "Katakan kau mencintaiku. Katakan, maka aku akan tinggal. Bahkan aku akan kembali bersamamu ke Hampshire"

Mata madu itu membelalak. Pria itu diam, membeku.

Gabungan rasa terhibur dan putus asa menyeruak dalam diri Rukia saat menunggu jawaban Ichigo.

"Aku ... peduli padamu, karena itu─"

"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Kau tahu itu," bentak Rukia. "Satu pernyataan dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Ichigo menggeleng dengan keras kepala. Berderap ke pintu.

"Jika kau pergi tanpa mengatakannya, maka aku akan pergi," ujar Rukia putus asa. Harapan menggantung di dalam dirinya bagaikan seutas benang tipis.

Pintu terbuka dan tertutup tanpa kata-kata yang mengalir dari bibir Ichigo.

Harapan itu putus. Air mata pun jatuh.

"Jika itu yang kauinginkan," kata Rukia. Ia pun tertawa gemetar hingga harus menghapus lebih banyak air mata.

.*.

Barang-barang sudah dikemas. Dimasukkan ke dalam dua peti besar dan satu tas. Semuanya sudah diangkut ke kereta yang ditarik dua ekor kuda. Rukia mengawasi kegiatan itu dalam gelisah tak berkesudahan, tak sabar untuk segera pergi sehingga lebih memilih menunggu di dekat kereta daripada ruang duduk rumah kakaknya yang nyaman. Andai kakaknya, Byakuya ada di sini, ia akan memohon padanya, dan kakaknya─karena kasih sayang yang begitu besar pada Rukia─akan memberikan apa pun yang Rukia minta. Namun, yang Rukia inginkan bukan barang, melainkan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung yang berkata tidak menginginkan dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa Rukia masih mencintai pria itu setelah segala yang pria itu lakukan padanya?

"Kurasa masih terlalu pagi untuk melamun."

Suara itu membuat Rukia tersadar dan menoleh ke arah pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pria itu tinggi dengan rambut merah panjang yang dikepang hingga mencapai punggung. Renji.

"Aku tidak melamun," ujar Rukia berusaha menutupi kenyataan, "dan kau terlambat."

Renji mengeluarkan jam dari saku jasnya. "Hanya sekitar lima belas menit," sahutnya santai.

"Dan selama itu pula kau menunda keberangkatan kita."

"Nah, ini aneh, Rukia. Seingatku, kemarin kau tidak memiliki semangat sebesar ini untuk pergi ke rumah pedesaan Lady Crane," kata Renji diikuti tatapan penuh spekulasi. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin pergi begitu cepat? Jangan bilang karena kau ingin segera berduaan denganku."

Rukia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membantah ucapan Renji, namun ia menemukan bayangan seseorang yang pasti akan sangat kesal jika mendengar ia berkata sebaliknya. Ia menelan kata-katanya, dan mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya, Renji, jika saat ini aku sangat mengharapkan untuk tinggal berdua saja denganmu. Aku sangat menantikan bagaimana kau menghiburku tiga jam ke depan." Ia sengaja mengucapkannya keras-keras sehingga Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari pintu pasti akan mendengarnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Renji tak menunjukkan respon yang Rukia harapkan. Pria itu malah memandang Rukia sorot bingung. Barulah setelah Rukia memberikan kode dengan matanya pria itu mengerti apa yang Rukia inginkan.

"Ah, kau pasti sudah mendengar kalau reputasiku dalam menghibur amat sangat baik, _My Lady._ " Renji menambahkan kedipan dan senyuman menawan setelah kata-katanya.

"Karena aku tak percaya rumor, aku akan membuktikannya sendiri."

"Apa pun yang kauinginkan, _My Lady._ " Renji mengulurkan lengan kirinya yang langsung disambut Rukia dengan sukacita.

Dari sudut matanya Rukia memerhatikan Ichigo. Pria itu tampak marah, namun tak terlihat berniat menghalangi keberangkatannya. _Selesai sudah_ , pikir Rukia dengan desah tertahan.

"Jika ingin mendapatkannya kau harus melakukan cara ekstrem, Rukia." Suara Renji memasuki indra dengarnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah melakukan yang paling ekstrem, tapi dia bergeming," sahut Rukia tanpa semangat.

"Pojokkan dia, lalu lihat tindakannya."

"Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara memojokkannya. Aku sudah memaksanya untuk mengakui, tetapi percuma. Hatinya sekeras batu granit."

"Kalau kau percaya, biarkan aku melakukannya, dan di penghujung hari─kalau dia benar-benar peduli padamu─kau akan mendapatkannya. Bagaimana?" Renji menawarkan.

Rukia menatap Renji, berusaha membaca kebohongan dalam raut yang baru dikenalinya setahun terakhir. Ia memang belum terlalu lama mengenal pria itu, tapi entah bagaimana Rukia merasa Renji tak akan pernah menyakitinya. "Kalau kau berani menjamin─"

"Seribu pound," kata Renji yakin, "jika kau tidak mendapatkan pengakuan cintanya malam ini, aku akan memberikan seribu pound kepadamu."

 _Seribu pound._ Pria itu pasti sudah gila mempertaruhkan uangnya untuk taruhan yang sama sekali tidak akan menguntungkan baginya.

"Sebelum kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukan hal ini. Akan kukatakan bahwa semua ini untuk mengusir kebosanan. Lagipula aku ingin mengerjai si Kaku itu sedikit," jelas Renji.

Keputusasaan membuat Rukia memberi persetujuannya, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut apa rencana yang Renji miliki.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak jadi pergi?" tanya Rukia penuh harap.

Renji tersenyum. "Justru kita harus pergi jika ingin rencana ini berjalan."

"Tapi─"

"Ayo."

Renji membimbing Rukia ke kereta, memastikannya duduk nyaman sebelum menghampiri kusir dan memberikan instruksi yang tak bisa Rukia dengar dengan jelas. Kemudia pria itu naik dan duduk di kursi kereta yang empuk di depan Rukia. "Tak kusangka hari ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan, juga menegangkan."

Kereta mulai bergerak. Sebelum sempat menjauh Rukia menyempatkan diri melongokkan kepala di jendela dan memandang Ichigo yang masih berdiri di anak tangga teratas kediaman Kuchiki. Rukia mendapati dirinya menjadi amat kesal karena Ichigo tak juga melakukan sesuatu untuk menahannya.

.*.

Dua puluh kilometer sebelah utara London, Renji Abarai tersenyum senang karena rencananya berjalan mulus. Ia tak menyangka Rukia menjadi begitu penurut dan mengikuti rencananya tanpa banyak bertanya, setidaknya sampai satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang setiap lima belas menit gadis itu selalu bertanya apa yang Renji rencanakan, dan itu mulai mengganggunya. Sebab dirinya tidak dikenal sebagai pria yang memiliki kesabaran.

"Renji, apa sebenarnya yang kaurencanakan? Kenapa kereta ini bergerak dengan sangat cepat?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Itu yang kaukatakan tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua."

"Sebenarnya aku akan meminta sais kereta bergerak lebih pelan sekarang, tapi aku khawatir kita akan terjebak di tengah hujan salju yang tiba-tiba turun ini."

Rukia menatapnya curiga, dan sudah akan menyemburkan pertanyaannya lagi jika saja kereta tidak melewati lubang yang dalam dan membuatnya harus berpegangan erat.

"Kita bergerak terlalu cepat," Rukia mengatakan, membelalak menatapnya. "Tak peduli apa pun rencanamu, itu akan percuma jika kita berdua mati."

"Tapi kita harus bergerak cepat, jika ingin membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran."

"Siapa?" Sebelum Renji menjawab mulut Rukia membentuk huruf 'O'. "Apa yang kaumaksud Ichigo?" Gadis itu memastikan.

"Ya, dia. Aku yakin sekarang dia sedang mengejar kita. Semakin lama masa pengejarannya, maka kemarahannya akan semakin memuncak."

Kening Rukia berkerut. "Aku tak mengerti. Kita ingin membuatnya mengakui perasaannya, bukan malah membuatnya marah."

"Kemarahan akan membuatnya mengakui perasaannya. Kau mengerti?"

Rukia mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, kurasa tidak apa-apa jika aku melakukan ini." Renji mengetuk langit-langit kereta yang keras dua kali. Kemudian terdengar suara keras "Hie!" dan kereta bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Kecepatan kereta itu membuat ngeri orang yang melihatnya. Melaju bagai terbang di jalanan rata, dan melompat-lompat di jalan berlubang. Kereta itu akan melewati belokan di jalan yang sempit. Tanpa menurunkan kecepatan sais kereta memacu kudanya melewati belokan. Kereta berayun liar melewati belokan, bagian belakangnya terangkat ke atas, kemudian miring ke samping. Rukia menimpa Renji yang terdorong ke pintu kereta. Mereka bertahan di sana, terdorong ke pintu kereta yang terkunci sampai─dengan suara keras─sesuatu patah, kemudian tidak ada yang lain kecuali warna putih dan angin dingin.

.*.

Ichigo menekankan sekeping koin ke kepalan tangan pengurus losmen yang agak berminyak. "Kapan kau melihat mereka?"

Si pengurus losmen memainkan koin emas itu di antara jari-jarinya yang gemuk, merasa tidak ada ruginya berdiri di tengah salju dan berbicara. "Sejam yang lalu, tidak lebih."

Ichigo tersenyum masam. Ia mulai mengejar mereka, dan sangat yakin sebelum malam ia akan mampu menemuka kereta kuda sialan itu dan membawa pulang Rukia. Persetan dengan Renji, pria itu akan mendapatkan balasan darinya nanti. Sekarang prioritas utamanya adalah menyelamatkan Rukia dan reputasinya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu begitu bodoh dan mengikuti Renji sejauh ini? Ah, bukan Rukia yang bodoh tetapi dirinya. Jika saja ia bisa menahan kepergiaannya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tetapi bagaimana ia bisa menahan Rukia jika satu-satunya cara yang diperbolehkan gadis itu adalah dengan mengakui cintanya.

Cinta. Ichigo punya lebih dari itu untuk Rukia. Ia siap mengorbankan nyawanya demi gadis itu. Rukia adalah malaikat baginya. Ia tumbuh bersama gadis itu. Melihatnya setiap hari dan menjaganya, namun ia tahu dengan jelas tak bisa memilikinya. Tak ada yang bisa ia berikan kepada Rukia selain dirinya. Menikahi Rukia sama dengan menghancurkan hidup gadis itu sehingga ia sekuat tenaga mendorong Rukia menjauhinya. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka tindakannya memacu Rukia untuk bertindak bodoh. Gadis itu kini berada dalam kereta yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang akan membawa penyesalan seumur hidup baginya, juga bagi Ichigo.

"Kereta melewati tempat ini seakan anjing-anjing neraka mengejar mereka. Dan dalam keadaan bersalju seperti ini ..."

Ichigo tak lagi mendengar lanjutan kata-kata pengurus losmen. Ia naik ke kudanya dan memacu kuda hitam itu dengan cepat.

Satu jam kemudian ia singgah di sebuah losmen lain, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang diutarakannya pada tiga pengurus losmen sebelumnya. Kini ia semakin ke utara, dan semakin yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan pelayan itu padanya tidaklah bohong. Renji memang berniat membawa Rukia ke tempat itu. Ichigo akan memberi Renji pelajaran yang tak akan pernah dilupakan pria itu seumur hidup.

" _Aye*,_ kami melihat mereka." Pria itu berdiri bertumpu pada hak sepatunya, memandang menembus salju ke arah Ichigo. Hujan salju yang semakin lebat sama sekali tak membantu pengejaran Ichigo. "Melesat melewati tempat ini sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu."

Ichigo merogoh koin di sakunya. "Mereka tidak berhenti untuk mengganti kuda?"

"Tidak, walaupun seharusnya mereka melakukan itu. Kuda utama kelihatan lelah." Si pengurus kuda menyerahkan tali kekang kuda betina besar kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo naik ke punggung kuda yang sudah dipasangi pelana baru. "Uruslah kudaku baik-baik. Aku akan kembali mengambilnya dalam beberapa hari."

"Akan kulakukan, _Sir._ Jangan khawatir."

"Terima kasih. Kuda betina ini kelihatannya bagus."

"Berhati emas dan sekuat kerbau. Tidak cepat, tetapi dia akan membawamu menembus cuaca ini tanpa mengeluh."

"Bagus sekali." Ichigo melempar koin kepada pengurus kuda, yang matanya melebar ketika menyadari itu koin emas.

"Terima kasih, _My Lord_!" Tapi ia berbicara kepada salju. Ichigo sudah berlalu, kepalanya menunduk melawan angin dan salju, rahangnya kaku.

Si pengurus kuda menepuk-nepuk kuda Ichigo yang kelelahan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang dikejarnya, tapi aku lega itu bukan diriku."

.*.

Rukia menemukan dirinya terbaring, menengadah menatap salju yang turun, butiran-butiran basah menggelitik bulu mata dan pipinya. Ia benar-benar kedinginan, karena salju yang masuk ke lehernya saat ia jatuh ke tanah. Dengan hati-hati ia menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya, lega ketika ia hanya merasa nyeri di bahunya dan sedikit di bagian bawah punggungnya.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh dan melihat Renji menyingkirkan salju dari salah satu telinganya. Di belakang Renji, Rukia melihat kereta yang miring, separuh di selokan, satu roda pecah berkeping-keping. Pintu yang menahannya dan Renji sudah hilang, ambang pintu yang terbuka penuh dengan salju yang berlumpur.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" Renji berjuang melawan salju untuk mendekati Rukia.

Rukia membiarkan Renji membantunya dan berusaha berdiri. "Aku baik-baik saja, tapi bagaimana dengan kudanya? Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Renji memandangnya dengan muram. "Mereka sebaik yang dapat diharapkan."

" _Aye,_ " kata sais kereta, terpincang-pincang mendekat. "Mereka baik-baik saja sampai pria ini membuatku memacu mereka."

Ketidaksabaran Rukia mendidih sampai ke permukaan. "Aku setuju. Dia seharusnya ditembak karena sangat tergesa-gesa. Renji lihat akibat perbuatanmu─" Ia memandang teman seperjalanannya dan mengerutkan dahi. Jejak aliran darah turun dari dahi Renji dan menghilang di kerah askotnya. "Kau berdarah."

Renji menyentuhkan tangan ke dahi, menarik tangannya, dan memandangi tetesan merah itu. "Pantas saja kepalaku sakit," ujarnya tenang sebelum akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terduduk di atas salju.

"Sebentar." Rukia mengamati sekeliling, menemukan sebuah peti pakaiannya tak jauh dari kereta yang rusak. Ia segera berlari, membuka peti yang pecah di salah satu sisinya, dan menarik kain pertama yang ia temukan. Itu adalah selendang merah muda kesukaannya, tetapi ia tak punya waktu untuk mencari kain lain, jadi ia segera kembali ke sisi Renji dan menjadikan selendangnya sebagai perban dadakan.

Rukia dan sais kereta berhasil membawa tubuh Renji ke bawah pohon dan menyandarkannya di sana.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Sais kereta bertanya.

Ia melirik Renji, pria itu setengah sadar dan karena itu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sais kereta dengan segera.

"Kita harus mencari bantuan," jawab Rukia, hanya itu yang terpikirkan di kepalanya saat ini.

Angin meniup mantel dan rok Rukia, dan menembus sarung tangannya. Salju turun begitu lebat sampai ia tak bisa melihat jalanan, padahal pagi tadi ia mengira tak akan bertemu dengan hujan salju hari ini.

Alangkah mengerikan keadaan ini! Ia terjepit. Betapa ia sangat berharap Ichigo ada di sini. Seperti apa pun kesalnya ia pada pria itu, Ichigo adalah orang yang selalu menyelamatkannya.

Selama sesaat yang liar, Rukia membayangkan salju yang tebal itu tersibak dan menampilkan seorang pria tinggi dan berambut jingga di atas kuda putih. Jaketnya berkibar-kibar ditaburi salju. Topinya yang bertepi lebar melindungi matanya yang sewarna madu dari angin dan hawa dingin.

Bayangan itu menghilang; Rukia menatap murung pada salju di luar.

.*.

 **Bersambung ...**

.*.

Hola, ketemu lagi dengan Ann di sini. Satu lagi fic bergenre western dari saya, padahal yang kemaren aja belon tamat. Tapi tenang yang ini nggak bakal panjang kok, paling cuma 3-4 chapter udah kelar. Akhir-akhir ini saya emang lagi tertarik dengan genre satu ini, dan mungkin akan bikin beberapa fanfik dengan genre ini lagi nanti. *wishIcan*

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfik ini, dan maaf apabila di dalamnya masih banyak terdapat kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	2. Stupid Plan (?)

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

.*.

 **Our Love**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silakan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 **Bab II**

 **Stupid Plan (?)**

.*.

 _Rangkaian kata itu tak akan pernah kauucapkan, bukan?_

 _Lalu mengapa kau tak suka ketika ada orang lain yang mengatakannya?_

.*.

Ichigo berharap dirinya berada di dapur kediaman Kuchiki di Hampshire sekarang, menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi hitam pekat dan biskuit madu yang baru selesai dipanggang buatan Mrs. Hunt, seorang kepala koki yang sudah bekerja pada keluarga Kuchiki bahkan sebelum Ichigo datang ke rumah itu. Mrs. Hunt akan meletakkan sepiring biskuit dan roti lapis tuna atau mentega, lalu memaksa Ichigo menghabiskan seluruh isi piring itu sampai perutnya kembung karena kekenyangan. Wanita itu berusaha keras menggemukkan Ichigo, namun sayangnya usaha keras dan segala omelannya tak kunjung menjadikan Ichigo gemuk, tapi Mrs. Hunt cukup berhasil membuatnya tinggi. Alih-alih menyesap kopi panas pahit favoritnya, Ichigo justru berderap di atas kuda betina putih untuk mencari keberadaan sang nona.

Dua hari ini Ichigo sudah berkejaran dengan waktu. Pertama saat ia mendapat kabar bahwa Rukia akan pergi ke pesta rumah Lady Crane tanpa didampingi kakak laki-lakinya, Byakuya, yang tengah berada di Paris untuk urusan bisnis. Dengan tergesa ditinggalkannya semua pekerjaan di Hampshire dan menaiki kereta menuju London. Lalu di pagi harinya, dua jam setelah ia mencapai kediaman Kuchiki di London, sekali lagi ia harus berlomba dengan waktu. Alasannya tetap sama, yakni seorang gadis yang sudah dikenalnya hampir di seluruh kehidupannya, Rukia Kuchiki. Namun, kali ini masalah yang ditimbulkan gadis itu berkali lipat lebih gawat dari masalah-masalah di masa lalu yang pernah melibatkannya. Ini bukan soal pergi berkuda atau memancing di malam hari yang sering mereka lakukan secara diam-diam, atau belajar naik pohon yang membuat tangan Rukia patah dan harus istirahat penuh selama tiga hari, atau menyelinap pergi bersama karavan gipsi selama seminggu penuh, yang membuat mereka berdua harus menghadapi kemurkaan Byakuya. Masalah kali ini akan menghancurkan hidup Rukia, yang berarti akan menghancurkan hidup Ichigo juga.

Berulang kali di sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo mengutuk kekeraskepalaan─kebodohan─Rukia. Rukia adalah gadis cerdas dengan pemikiran yang sangat logis. Gadis itu akan memikirkan segala aspek sebelum melakukan sesuatu, tetapi sepertinya London atau mungkin─bagian ini tak ingin Ichigo akui─pesona Mr. Abarai mengikis pemikiran logis Rukia. Membuat gadis itu mengambil keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya dengan cara yang paling gila. Rukia menaiki kereta bersama Renji Abarai menuju ke arah utara, melewati _North Road,_ dan sudah jelas tujuan mereka memang Gretna Green, seperti yang dikatakan seorang pelayan pria─yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Abarai dan kusirnya sesaat sebelum kereta berangkat─kepada Ichigo. Gretna Green adalah sebuah desa di selatan Skotlandia yang terkenal sebagai tempat kawin lari. Desa itu biasanya didatangi oleh pasangan yang ingin menikah dengan cepat tanpa persetujuan dari keluarga. Abarai berencana menikahi Rukia di sana, dengan acara pernikahan kilat yang akan mempermalukan keluarga Kuchiki di seluruh London, bahkan mungkin di seluruh Inggris.

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan dengan benar, diputuskan melalui pemikiran matang dan dengan perundingan keluarga. Pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan tergesa-gesa dan dalam waktu singkat, dan yang jelas tak boleh dilakukan di tempat yang tidak memiliki otoritas untuk melakukannya. Seharusnya Rukia memikirkan semua itu dengan baik, tetapi entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya sehingga gadis itu dapat melakukan tindakan tersebut tanpa pikir panjang. Mungkin keputusan bodoh itu diambil bukan karena ada yang merasuki pikirannya, tetapi karena ada yang mendorongnya, memojokkan Rukia hingga ke tepi jurang, dan akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk melompat. Dan orang itu adalah Ichigo.

Rukia jelas marah kepada Ichigo karena ia tak mau mengakui perasaannya dan membiarkan pernikahan mengikat mereka selamanya. Rukia begitu marah dan sakit hati sehingga mengambil siapa saja yang bersedia untuk membawanya ke depan pendeta, kebetulan yang muncul di depannya adalah Renji Abarai yang dengan senang hati akan menjadikan Rukia istrinya. Tentu saja pria itu akan sangat bersedia, mengingat dirinya sudah mengejar Rukia selama berbulan-bulan. Pria bodoh itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakannya.

"Sialan!" Umpatan itu Ichigo lontarkan bersamaan dengan derap kuda yang semakin mengencang.

.*.

Salju turun semakin lebat, membuat Ichigo hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa dalam jarak lebih dari lima meter. Namun, ia memaksakan diri untuk bergerak, membelah salju yang memutih. Lima belas menit kemudian Ichigo menemukannya, lebih tepatnya menemukan kereta yang setengah badannya berada di selokan dengan satu roda yang patah. Jantung Ichigo terasa direnggut ketika ia menyadari pintu kereta telah menghilang, meninggalkan lubang besar yang memperlihatkan bagian dalam kereta yang kosong. Ichigo memacu kudanya mendekat sembari mencari-cari sosok mungil yang seharusnya duduk nyaman di dalam kereta.

 _Ya Tuhan, semoga dia baik-baik saja. Jika tidak aku akan ..._

Ichigo bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika mendapati sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Rukia. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa sekarang ia harus menemukan Rukia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Rukia!" Ia meneriakkan nama itu seperti orang gila, berharap mendapat sahutan. Namun yang terdengar hanya suara angin di telinganya.

"RUKIA!" Sekali lagi ia meneriakkan nama sang gadis. Ketakutan menelusup ke dalam rongga dadanya tanpa bisa Ichigo hentikan. Menyesakkan. Berbagai skenario buruk memasuki pikirannya, memperburuk keadaan diri yang tengah kalut.

"RUKIAAA!" Nama itu terlontar sekali lagi dari mulutnya. Ia hampir putus asa ketika sayup-sayup dirinya mendengar suara. Ichigo memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat, mencari asal suara. Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ichigo membawa kudanya mendekat, melompat turun bahkan sebelum kudanya benar-benar berhenti.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu sembari mengucap rasa syukur berulang-ulang.

.*.

Rukia tidak berhalusinasi. Ia terlalu sadar untuk dapat bermimpi sekarang. Tubuh hangat yang memeluknya adalah nyata. Ichigo memang benar-benar datang untuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kehangatan itu menghilang saat Ichigo melepaskannya. Rukia merapatkan mantelnya, berusaha menghalau dingin yang menggigit. "Rukia?" Pria itu mencengkeram lengannya, sedikit mengguncang agar ia berbicara. Dengan terbata Rukia berusaha memberi penjelasan singkat, dibantu oleh sais kereta, sedang Renji masih bersandar di batang pohon dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Biarkan saja dia membeku." Ichigo berkata melalui rahangnya yang terkatup erat, matanya memandang pria berambut merah itu dengan jijik. Menurut Rukia Ichigo pasti akan meninju Renji, andai saja pria itu sadar. Tapi mungkin Ichigo akan menyimpan tinjunya untuk nanti.

Dengan mudah Ichigo memahami dan mengambil alih situasi. Ia memberi beberapa intruksi kepada sais kereta, yang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Ayo." Pria itu menarik Rukia.

"Ke mana?" Rukia memandangnya bingung. "Apa kita akan pulang?" Memikirkan mereka akan menunggang kuda dalam cuaca seburuk ini dengan jarak berjam-jam perjalanan membuat Rukia begidik.

"Di depan sana ada losmen, aku akan mengamankanmu di sana."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Renji, dan sais itu, lalu kuda-kudanya?"

"Si bodoh itu akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah, atau Tuhan sengaja memberiku kesempatan untuk menghajarnya nanti." Rukia meringis, kata-kata itu jelas mengacu pada Renji. "Albert akan menjaganya serta kuda-kuda itu selama kita pergi ke losmen terdekat dan meminta bantuan."

 _Albert?_ Bahkan dalam waktu singkat Ichigo sudah berkenalan dengan sais kereta. Sungguh kemampuan yang tak akan bisa Rukia miliki.

"Sekarang waktunya pergi, kau butuh duduk di depan perapian dan semangkuk sup hangat." Sebelum Rukia dapat menjawab, Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah dan menaikkannya ke atas pelana, kemudian berayun naik di belakangnya. Tangan-tangan besar Ichigo merapatkan kerah mantel Rukia di bagian leher, mengeratkan ikatannya, lalu lengan-lengan kokoh pria itu mengelilingi tubuhnya, memberinya kehangatan dalam udara dingin yang nyaris membekukan.

Menit-menit berlalu tanpa suara dari mereka berdua. Hanya langkah-langkah kuda dalam derap konstan berirama yang terdengar, bersama suara angin yang kembali menggila. Rukia tahu pria yang bersamanya kini sedang menahan amarah, sebab ia dapat mendengar gemeretak rahang yang menyatu. Ichigo memang seringkali marah, tetapi yang kali ini sepertinya lebih dari biasanya, dan Rukia tak tahu apakah ia bisa menghadapinya atau tidak. Yang jelas untuk menghadapi kemarahan pria itu, ia harus tahu apa yang menyebabkan kemarahan itu begitu besar. _Well,_ ia memang melakukan kebodohan dengan bepergian di tengah hujan salju─yang menyebabkannya hampir berpindah ke alam lain─tetapi saat ia berangkat salju belum turun sama sekali, dan dirinya bukan ahli cuaca yang bisa menebak kapan hujan akan turun atau tidak. Kemarahan itu pasti berkaitan dengan rencana Renji, sayangnya Rukia tidak tahu secara penuh rencana kawan seperjalanannya itu. Jika tahu, mungkin ia bisa menebak.

" _Tapi kita harus bergerak cepat, jika ingin membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran."_

Yah, sepertinya Renji cukup berhasil dengan rencananya itu. Hanya saja, sekarang Rukia sendirian untuk menghadapi kemarahan Ichigo, sementara orang yang mengusulkan rencana ini mungkin tengah larut dalam mimpinya─pingsan lebih tepatnya.

Desah tertahan keluar dari mulut Rukia, setidaknya Ichigo akan menunggu mereka sampai di tempat yang hangat sebelum meluapkan semua kemarahannya. Bisa lebih lama lagi jika Rukia bisa mengulur-ulur waktu.

.*.

Gambaran samar bangunan tampak melalui salju. Dengan lega, Ichigo memacu kudanya, dan tak lama mereka berderap melewati pintu gerbang batu dan memasuki halaman. Bangunan berlantai dua itu terlihat nyaman, jendela yang berkabut ditutupi tirai berenda putih, sementara asap putih yang menyambut membumbung dari setiap cerobong.

Ichigo berayun turun ketika melihat si pengurus kuda berlari-lari dari kandang, dan menurunkan Rukia. Dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah berada di dalam salah satu ruangan losmen itu. Setelah menempatkan Rukia di depan perapian yang hangat, memastikan ia menyesap setengah dari isi cangkir teh panas di tangannya yang nyaris membeku. Ichigo berhasil membuat Mr. Urahara, pemilik losmen, dan pengurus kudanya pergi untuk menjemput Renji dan sais kereta, serta membawa kuda dan koper-koper mereka. Ichigo menceritakan kisahnya kepada Mrs. Urahara, istri pemilik losmen yang cantik meski berkulit gelap dengan rambut berwarna hitam keunguan, sebuah kisah rekaan tentang dirinya dan sepupu-sepupunya─Rukia dan Renji─yang tengah dalam perjalanan ke kediaman Lady Crane untuk bergabung dalam pesta rumah sang Lady.

Rukia mengernyit mendengar kisah bualan itu, sempat membuka mulut untuk menyela, namun urung setelah melihat tatapan mengancam dari Ichigo. Kemudian ia semakin bisu saat Mrs. Urahara berkata, "Itu sangat melegakan, tentunya. Mr. Urahara dan aku tidak ingin menolak tamu, terutama di cuaca seperti ini, tapi kami juga tidak akan mendukung pasangan kawin lari yang menggunakan jalan ini."

Rukia mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa pasangan kawin lari menggunakan jalan ini?"

"Astaga, Nak! Tentu kau pernah mendengar tentang Gretna Green? Semua pasangan kawin lari ingin ke North Road!"

"Tentu saja aku pernah mendengar tentang Gretna Green, tapi ini bukan─" Tatapan Rukia tertumbuk pada mata madu Ichigo, dan pria itu mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tahu tentang tujuan Rukia.

North Road? Rukia tidak pernah ingin menuju ke sana. _Well,_ sebenarnya ia tak terlalu memikirkan tujuannya atau memerhatikan jalanan. Ketika berangkat ia sedang marah sehingga perhatiannya teralihkan. Ia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan bahwa kereta yang membawanya menyeberang ke North Road. Tapi kenapa Renji─

" _Jika ingin mendapatkannya kau harus melakukan cara ekstrem, Rukia."_

 _Klik!_ Semua kini menjadi jelas. Cara ekstrem yang dimaksud Renji adalah perjalanan untuk melakukan pernikahan kilat di Gretna Green. Ini memperjelas alasan dari kemarahan pria itu yang sampai ke ubun-ubun. Rencananya memang terlalu ekstrem tetapi ternyata ampuh juga. Satu hal yang pasti dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi ini adalah Ichigo peduli padanya, dan hanya butuh sedikit dorongan lagi untuk membuat pria itu mengakui perasaannya. Renji sudah melakukan bagiannya dengan baik, sekarang giliran Rukia memainkan peranannya.

" _Miss,_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mrs. Urahara memandang Rukia dengan kekhawatiran khas seorang ibu.

Untuk sesaat rasanya Rukia ingin memeluk wanita itu dan menangis di pangkuannya, mengadukan semua ketidakadilan yang telah dilakukan Ichigo kepadanya. Tetapi ia menepis keinginan itu dan menjawab dengan sopan. "Entahlah. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan tunanganku."

Kedua manusia lain di ruangan itu menatap dirinya, satu dengan sorot ingin tahu, dan seorang lagi dengan amarah yang menggelegak. Rukia ingin bertepuk tangan saat melihat mata madu Ichigo menggelap dan keningnya berkerut-kerut. Ah, ini akan berhasil. Entah bagaimana caranya Rukia tahu rencananya akan berhasil.

"Tunangan? Kau pergi bersama tunanganmu? Apakah dia─"

Rukia tersenyum tipis, matanya melirik Ichigo, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya. "Ya, orang yang sedang dijemput Mr. Urahara adalah tunanganku. Kami akan segera menikah, tetapi bukan di Gretna Green. Kakakku akan mengatur pernikahan kami sekembalinya dia dari Paris. Sebuah upacara yang sah." Senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar saat dilihatnya Ichigo bersidekap dan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan, dan pastinya akan menjadi pesta yang besar." Mrs. Urahara berkata sembari memerhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Rukia; mantel bulu cerpelai, sarung tangan dari bulu rusa yang lembut, dan gaun berbahan beledu. Jelas wanita itu tahu bahwa Rukia berasal dari keluarga yang berada.

"Sebenarnya tidak, Mrs. Urahara. Kami berencana mengadakan upacara sederhana di Hampshire, yang dihadiri keluarga dekat saja. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai pesta, ya kan, Ichi─maksudku Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tersentak. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba dilibatkan dalam obrolan. "Ya, kau memang tidak suka." Pria itu menjawab setelah beberapa saat, dengan mata yang masih mengarah ke Rukia.

"Kurasa hubungan kalian sangat dekat," ujar Mrs. Urahara.

"Hubungan yang pelik." Rukia mendengar Ichigo menggumam.

"Maaf?" tanya Mrs. Urahara yang tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas karena duduk cukup jauh dari Ichigo.

"Bukan apa-apa, Mrs. Urahara. Bukan apa-apa," kata Ichigo.

"Tetapi aku─"

"Dia bilang hubungan kami sangat dekat, bahkan seringkali orang salah mengira kami sebagai kekasih," sela Rukia.

"Kita tidak seperti itu," sergah Ichigo.

"Tentu saja kau akan membantah dengan tegas, seperti biasanya," sahut Rukia tak acuh. Ia tak punya waktu untuk sakit hati dengan ucapan Ichigo─paling tidak ia tidak akan memperlihatkan rasa sakit itu sekarang.

"Sebenarnya saat melihat kalian datang tadi, aku pun berpikiran seperti itu," ujar Mrs. Urahara.

Ichigo menatap Mrs. Urahara tanpa berkedip sementara Rukia tampak begitu tertarik. "Benarkah?" ujarnya antusias. "Apakah menurutmu kami seperti pasangan kekasih?"

Mrs. Urahara menggeleng pelan. Rukia sedikit kecewa, tetapi kalimat lanjutan wanita itu membuat wajahnya semerah apel matang. "Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri."

Dari sudut matanya Rukia melihat Ichigo siap melontarkan tanggapan, beruntung suara keributan terdengar di halaman losmen. Mereka segera melangkah ke jendela. Sebuah kereta ditarik masuk. Mr. Uruhara yang terbalut pakaian hangat mengendalikan kuda di depan dengan Renji di sampingnya. Si pengurus kuda bersama sais kereta duduk di belakang bersama koper-koper, masing-masing memegangi tali kekang kuda kereta yang terpincang-pincang.

Jemari Ichigo mengepal saat melihat Renji, Rukia meraihnya dengan kedua tangan, membuka kepalan itu, sebuah isyarat agar kemarahan itu segera diredakan. " _Please._ " Gadis itu berucap lirih.

Mrs. Urahara membuka pintu sementara Mr. Urahara membantu Renji turun dari kereta. Kaki Renji tertekuk saat turun dari kursinya, dan untunglah ada Mr. Urahara yang menangkapnya. Seandainya itu Ichigo, ia tidak akan repot-repot melakukannya.

"Bawa pemuda itu ke sini!" Mrs. Urahara memerintah. Suaminya dengan patuh mengangkat Renji dan menggendongnya masuk.

Mrs. Urahara terburu-buru membanting pintu menutup, menghalangi udara dingin. "Ya Tuhan, pemuda ini kelihatan beku!" Ia menyiapkan kursi di sebelah perapian. "Dan kepalanya! Astaga luka itu parah."

"Tidak separah yang terlihat, Nyonya." Renji berhasil memberi jawaban meski sambil meringis kesakitan. "Bisa kau memberiku sesuatu yang hangat? Aku kedinginan."

"Tentu!" Mrs. Urahara segera mengisi cangkir dengan teh dan memberikannya pada Renji.

"Terima kasih," ucap Renji setelah menghabiskan seluruh isi cangkir dan meminta cangkir kedua.

"Kau beruntung masih hidup," kata Ichigo dengan nada sinis yang memenuhi suaranya.

Di telinga Rukia itu terdengar seperti: "Beruntung aku masih bisa menghajarmu."

Kemudian pria itu beralih topik dengan menanyakan keadaan sais dan kuda-kuda kereta.

"Terlalu dipaksakan," Mr. Urahara menjawab. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah istirahat dan diberi makanan yang tepat."

"Campuran kulit padi, _barley_ , gandum, dan madu akan bagus untuk makanan kuda yang lelah. Akan mengembalikan stamina dengan cepat," kata Ichigo.

"Aku memikirkan campuran yang sama, Mr. ..."

"Kurosaki, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, dan mereka adalah sepupuku, Rukia Kuchiki dan Renji Abarai." Ichigo memperkenalkan diri.

"Mereka berdua sepupumu?"

"Tunangan lebih tepatnya," Rukia menyela dengan segera.

"Kau tunangan Mr. Kurosaki?" Mr. Urahara menatap Rukia penuh minat. "Kuharap kalian tidak sedang menuju _tempat itu_. Kalau iya aku akan menendang kalian keluar dari sini."

Rukia memucat, dan Ichigo sudah siap dengan pembelaannya, tetapi Mrs. Urahara lebih cepat dari pria itu. "Kau salah, Suamiku. _Miss_ Kuchiki adalah tunangan Mr. Abarai, Mr. Kurosaki hanyalah sepupunya, dan mereka sedang menuju tempat lain, rumah pedesaan Lady Crane─kalau aku tidak sala─tapi karena jalanan yang tertutup salju mereka salah berbelok dan malah masuk ke North Road. Mereka sama sekali tidak sedang menuju tempat itu. Lagipula ada dua pria dan satu wanita di sini, tidak mungkin mereka berencana pergi ke sana bertiga."

"Ah, begitu. Syukurlah," ujar Mr. Urahara sambil mempererat syal di sekeliling lehernya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memeriksa kuda-kuda, dan memastikan barang-barang kalian di bawa masuk."

"Aku akan membantumu." Ichigo mengajukan diri. Terlihat jelas ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

Pengurus losmen mengangguk. Mereka pergi, suara sepatu bot bergema di lorong berpadu dengan obrolan dengan suara pelan. Sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna Rukia sempat mendengar Mr. Urahara berkata, "Kukira dia tunanganmu." Yang dijawab Ichigo dengan ketus, "Tidak."

"Aku akan membuatkan pembalut kepala dari _chamomile_ dan menyiapkan teh _laudanum_ untuk Mr. Abarai," kata Mrs. Urahara, "Apa kaubisa mengurusnya sendiri selama aku pergi?"

Rukia mengangguk. Lalu Mrs. Urahara menghilang.

"Nah, Rukia, sejak kapan kita bertunangan?" tanya Renji geli. Dalam kondisinya yang cukup parah pria itu ternyata masih bisa bercanda.

Rukia bersedekap. Matanya menyipit ke arah Renji. "Aku hanya berimprovisasi, mencoba mengikuti alur yang kaubuat."

Renji meringis. "Dari kata-katamu, aku tahu kau sudah tahu rencanaku."

"Itu rencana bodoh, Renji!" omelnya. "Juga sangat berisiko. Bagaimana kalau─"

"Tapi berhasil, bukan? Dia mengejarmu sampai ke sini, itu membuktikan kalau dia peduli."

Senyum Rukia terbit saat mengingat reaksi Ichigo. "Dia memang selalu peduli padaku, hanya saja ..." Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Dia jelas mencintaimu, dia cuma terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya," kata Renji. "Bisakah kau memberikanku teh lagi, Rukia? Dan biskuit itu, aku mulai lapar."

Rukia bergerak ke meja, menuangkan teh yang mulai dingin dan membawakan piring biskuit. "Apa sangat sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tak masalah." Renji mengambil satu biskuit dan mulai makan, menelannya dengan bantuan teh. "Justru aku yang harus bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sebaik yang kaulihat," ujar Rukia, "Setidaknya di permukaan."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan baik luar-dalam," kata Renji.

Rukia memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Improvisasimu sangat bagus, Sayang. Kita tinggal membuat suasana lebih panas lagi."

Astaga! Lebih panas dari ini? Bisa-bisa Ichigo meledak. Tapi tak apa, biarlah kali ini ia─mereka─akan membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya.

.*.

 **Bersambung ...**

.*.

 **Review's review:**

 **Tiwie ichiru**

Hai, Tiwie, makasih dah mampir ya.

Yup. Ichigo jaim pake banget, terpaksa Rukia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kejaimannya.

Eh? Kok Renjinya ditinju?

Udah lanjut nih, Sayang. Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya.

 **Baramjji**

Maaf, itu salah ketik. Maksudnya madu bukan hijau.

Udah lanjut nih. Saya buat 3 fic western, tenang aja.

Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **Arya u dragneel**

Salam, Arya. Makasih dah mampir di fanfik saya.

Yup. Saya juga suka, biasanya sih baca historical romance atau nonton film-film bersetting era victorian, kebanyakan yang genre-nya romance sih.

 **Guestguest**

Halo, makasih dah RnR ya.

Yah, mau gimana lagi sekarang fanfik IR jarang yang bikin sih.

Iya, katanya Bleach bakal ada LA-nya. Saya nggak terlalu ngikutin perkembangannya sih, soalnya udah males. Wkwkwk ...

 **Permen Lemon**

Namamu unik ya, salam kenal. Kayaknya ini kali pertama saya balas review kamu.

Saya ucapin terima kasih sudah mereview beberapa fanfik OS saya, maaf saya nggak bisa balas langsung di masing-masing fanfik, karena kamu review tanpa akun. Hehe ...

Makasih pujiannya, saya masih dalam tahap belajar (dan selamanya akan tetap begitu).

Ala disney ya? Maklumlah saya emang suka nonton film-film disney. :3

 **Ryuuki**

Hai, Ryuuki. Makasih dah RnR ya.

Iya, malu tapi mau tuh dia.

Babon kan rada oon, makanya begono. :v

Udah diupdate nih, jangan lupa mampir lagi ya.

Makasih semangatnya.

.*.

Bab II update! Hola, _Minna-san_. Apa kabar? Senang bisa menyapa kalian lagi. Jangan bosan sama saya ya. Tapi kalau bosan, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kanan atas dan klik tombol silang (x).

Hum, di bab ini udah terlihat rencana Renji sebenarnya. Jadi, dia bener-bener niat membantu Rukia untuk membuat Ichigo mengakui cintanya. Tapi caranya terlalu nekad dan sedikit bodoh. Wkwkwk ...

Oke, sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya, kita akan lihat bagaimana Rukia membuat kepala Ichigo mengeluarkan asap karena marah, eh, cemburu. Terima kasih sudah membaca bab ini dan maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	3. I Choose to Love You

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter di dalamnya)

.*.

 **Our Love**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silakan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 **Bab III**

 **I choose to Love You**

.*.

 _Aku tak peduli apa yang mereka katakan, yang kutahu adalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sesederhana itu._

.*.

Jika Ichigo pernah berpikir untuk mencekik Rukia, mungkin saat inilah ia ingin merealisasikannya. Gadis itu sudah melewati segala batas dalam memprovokasinya. Selama berjam-jam Rukia berada di kamar Renji, memastikan pria itu mendapatkan segala yang diperlukannya; selimut, minuman dan makanan, obat, juga perhatian─yang menurut Ichigo seharusnya tak diberikan Rukia pada pria itu. Rukia menempel ketat dengan Renji, merawat pria itu dengan berlebihan, bahkan sampai menyuapinya makan. Semua itu menyakiti mata Ichigo sehingga ia berderap keluar dari kamar yang ia sewa untuk Renji, dan mondar-mandir di depan kamar itu. Dari dalam kamar terdengar suara Rukia yang tengah membacakan keras-keras sebuah buku untuk Renji. Lihat saja, gadis itu sudah mulai tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa buku bersampul cokelat berisi puluhan puisi cinta bisa membuat luka Renji membaik? Yang pria itu butuhkan adalah obat dan istirahat, bukannya kalimat mendayu-dayu yang menggelikan. Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah bahwa Rukia pun memerlukan istirahat. Gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan yang sama, meski tidak terluka separah Renji tapi tetap saja Rukia membutuhkan berbaring di kasur dan beristirahat. Harusnya tadi Ichigo menyeret Rukia─karena gadis itu berkeras ingin merawat Renji─ ke kamarnya, atau sekalian membawanya pulang ke rumah andai saja di luar tidak sedang hujan salju.

Rumah. Kata itu seolah menggigit Ichigo, karena ia tak memiliki tempat semacam itu dalam hidupnya. Keluarga Kuchiki memang memberinya tempat bernaung, tempat yang ia anggap rumah sampai setahun lalu. Namun sekarang ia tak tahu apakah masih sanggup menyebut tempat itu sebagai rumahnya. Ichigo tinggal di sana, mengerjakan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan; mengangkat barang-barang, melatih kuda, mengawasi penanaman bibit dan panen, juga menangani pembukuan. Ia berpakaian bagus seperti halnya anggota keluarga, tapi ia tak pernah merasa menjadi bagian keluarga. Ichigo berdiri di atas garis lingkaran itu, tanpa bisa menentukan akan menceburkan diri ke dalamnya, atau berlari pergi. Ia terikat pada rumah keluarga Kuchiki karena rasa terima kasih, dan karena putri keluarga itu. Karena rumah bagi Ichigo adalah Rukia.

Ia mencintai Rukia, hal itu sudah tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, namun di saat yang sama ia menginginkan Rukia mendapat pria yang lebih baik darinya. Seseorang yang memiliki status dan kekayaan, yang bisa menjamin gadis itu memiliki segalanya. Oleh sebab itu, ia mendorong Rukia menjauh. Berlaku seolah tak peduli pada perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya padahal setiap syaraf di tubuhnya menjerit ingin memiliki gadis itu untuk diri sendiri. Namun Rukia menanggapi tindakannya dengan salah. Rukia menganggapnya tak peduli, dan sekarang bertingkah serampangan dengan memilih Renji sebagai calon pasangan hidupnya.

Seharusnya Ichigo tidak mengeluh, karena tak ada yang bisa ia keluhkan dari Renji. Pria itu memiliki segala hal yang ia syaratkan untuk bisa menjadi suami Rukia. Tampan, dengan rambut merah dan mata cokelat serta badan tinggi dan tegap yang dimilikinya, Renji jelas mampu membuat para gadis melirik malu-malu ke arahnya. Bangsawan, meski tidak bergelar. Kaya, walau tak sekaya Byakuya, Renji jelas memiliki penghasilan yang cukup untuk membelikan Rukia gaun yang bagus, perhiasan, dan kereta kuda. _Gentleman_ , mungkin yang terakhir ini patut dipertanyakan sebab seorang pria sejati tidak akan membawa gadis yang ingin dinikahinya ke Gretna Green, tapi meminta persetujuan walinya untuk menikah secara benar di London. Yah, setidaknya ada satu keluhan yang bisa Ichigo jadikan senjata untuk menentang pernikahan Rukia dan Renji. Namun apa gunanya keluhan itu? Bukankah Ichigo ingin Rukia menikah? Dan sekarang ketika gadis itu mendapatkan seseorang yang bersedia menjadi suaminya, kenapa Ichigo mencari-cari alasan agar pernikahan itu tidak terjadi?

"Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini!" Ichigo berderap menghampiri pintu, dan membukanya dengan kasar.

.*.

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras, mengagetkan Rukia yang tengah membaca sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidur Renji.

Ichigo berdiri di ambang pintu. Kalau tidak melihat matanya yang bersinar panas, orang mungkin mengira dia patung. Tapi mata madu itu, terbakar amarah yang membuat Rukia ingin menyembunyikan diri. Rukia melirik cepat ke arah Renji yang terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal pria itu baru terlelap beberapa menit lalu.

Dengan dagu terangkat dan tatapan mencela─yang dilakukannya dengan penuh usaha─Rukia mengomentari kurangnya tata krama yang dimiliki Ichigo "Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?"

Ichigo jelas sedang mengabaikannya. Pria itu melangkah ke sisi tempat tidur di mana Renji berbaring dengan nyaman. Matanya menyipit tak senang. Untuk beberapa saat Rukia pikir Ichigo akan melemparkan Renji keluar melalui jendela, namun pria itu sepertinya masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kita perlu bicara." Ichigo berkata pada Renji.

"Dia sedang sakit, dan sekarang memerlukan istirahat." Rukia segera menyela.

Namun sekali lagi Ichigo mengabaikan ucapan Rukia. Sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk menghadap Renji, pria itu berkata, "Kau tentu menyadari kebodohan apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Abarai."

 _Sudah dimulai._ Rukia menarik napas dalam, diliriknya Renji yang sepertinya sekarang sudah benar-benar bangun. Renji terlihat santai, tak ada kekhawatiran apalagi rasa takut padahal sikap tubuh dan tatapan Ichigo cukup mengintimidasi. "Tak apa, Rukia. Cepat atau lambat kami memang harus membicarakannya. Bagaimana kalau kau mengistirahatkan dirimu sambil mendengarkan kami, kaupasti lelah karena _mengurusiku_ dari tadi," ujarnya dengan tenang meski Rukia sadar di dalamnya terdapat pancingan. Dan jika ia melihat Ichigo sekarang, umpan yang dilempar Renji sudah berhasil menarik mangsa. Kata mengurus yang Renji suarakan, membuat tangan pria it terkepal menahan emosi.

"Kurasa lebih baik kalau kaududuk," kata Ichigo. "Kau bisa sendiri atau perlu bantuanku?" Pria itu menawarkan tanpa niat memberikan bantuan.

"Ichigo!" Rukia memperingatkan, meski sedang marah seharusnya Ichigo tetap menjaga tata kramanya. Ia bergerak cepat untuk membantu Renji, namun kalah cepat dengan gerakan Ichigo yang menahannya. Jemari Ichigo terasa panas di tangan Rukia.

"Aku yakin Abarai tidak perlu diurus seperti _bayi_." Ichigo mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Tapi─" Rukia akan mendebat jika saja Renji tidak menyela. Rukia duduk kembali ke tempatnya dengan kedua tangan bergerak-gerak gelisah di pangkuannya. Ia ingin semua ini segera berakhir. Konfrontasi antara Ichigo dan Renji seakan memotong sepuluh tahun usianya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," kata Renji seraya bangun ke posisi duduk, dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. "Silakan mulai, Kurosaki."

Bibir Ichigo terkatup rapat, memutih karena menahan amarah. Matanya menatap garang pada sumber masalahnya hari ini. Renji Abarai. "Kebodohanmu hampir membunuh Rukia."

"Ichigo!" Rukia melompat berdiri. "Renji sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu dia─"

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, seketika menghentikan kata-kata yang menyembur dari mulut Rukia.

"Aku bisa saja menuntutmu atas penculikan dan membahayakan kehidupan Rukia."

Rukia memelototinya. "Itu tidak benar!" sembur Rukia berusaha membela Renji.

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia. "Apa kauingin berkata bahwa kau sepenuhnya bekerja sama dalam semua ini?"

Tantangan itu tak membuat nyali Rukia ciut, malah makin menyulut kemarahannya. "Untuk berkendara dengan cepat aku sama sekali tidak menyetujuinya. Aku berkali-kali meminta Renji untuk melaju dengan lebih pelan, tapi dia tak mendengarkanku."

"Berarti─"

Rukia melanjutkan sebelum Ichigo sempat menyela. "Tapi untuk yang lainnya aku bekerja sama penuh."

Ichigo berdiri, matanya menyipit, rahangnya mengatup rapat, sikap tubuhnya jelas merefleksikan apa yang terjadi dalam hatinya. Pria itu marah, sepenuhnya marah. "Jadi, kauingin mengatakan bahwa dirimu memang setuju untuk kawin lari ke Gretna Green bersama Bajingan itu?!" Telunjuk Ichigo mengarah dengan marah pada Renji. "Kauingin mengatakan bahwa usahaku mengejarmu sia-sia, karena sebenarnya yang kulakukan hanyalah mengganggu rencana besarmu bersama kekasihmu?!"

Seharusnya Rukia menahan diri. Kemarahan tak bisa dilawan dengan kemarahan. Tapi kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, ia tak bisa menahan diri, tak bisa diam saja ketika Ichigo menyemburkan kata-kata kotor pada orang yang berniat menolong mereka. Kata-kata yang turut menghinanya juga.

"Jaga kata-katamu, Ichigo. Renji tidak seperti itu!"

Kobaran api seakan membakar mata Ichigo. Rukia tak pernah melihatnya semarah ini sebelumnya, tapi bukan hanya kemarahan yang tampak di mata Ichigo, di sana juga ada emosi lain. Meski sangat kecil Rukia bisa melihat rasa sakit dan kekecewaan mendalam, sehingga ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Ia merasa bersalah sudah memojokkan Ichigo sampai seperti ini, tapi ia juga kesal karena Ichigo tak bisa mengambil sikap. Untuk siapa Ichigo melakukan semua ini? Untuk dirinya atau kepuasan pria itu sendiri? Yang jelas, Rukia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bila tidak bersama dengan Ichigo. Ia dapat memastikan itu. Hanya saja Ichigo terlalu buta akan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tak bisa melihat kenyataan yang terbentang di depannya.

"Lalu dia seperti apa? Seorang _gentleman_? Kaubaru mengenalnya setahun, Rukia. Tahu apa kautentang dia?" kata-kata Ichigo dipenuhi nada mengejek. "Seorang pria sejati tidak akan membawamu untuk pernikahan kilat di Gretna Green, Rukia. Dia seharusnya memperlakukanmu dengan cara yang benar."

"Seperti yang kaulakukan," sindir Rukia.

Bibir Ichigo menipis. "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan diriku, tapi─"

"Semua berawal darimu, dan akan selalu terkait padamu!" Rukia bersidekap, menahan tangannya agar tidak menunjuk Ichigo. "Tapi aku tak berharap kau akan mengakhirinya. Kau terlalu pengecut untuk memberi akhir yang bahagia, Ichigo, bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu Rukia berderap ke pintu, keluar sambil membanting pintu kayu itu.

.*.

Pintu itu tertutup dengan bunyi berdebum. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya bisa menatap bingung kayu berpelitur itu. Seharusnya ia yang marah, tapi kenapa Rukia yang ...

"Sepertinya dia sudah sampai pada batasnya."

Suara dari tempat tidur tak membuat Ichigo menoleh. Ia merapatkan rahang dan kembali berkata dengan sinis, "kau yang seharusnya disalahkan bukan aku."

"Oh, ayolah, Kurosaki. Kautahu benar semua ini terjadi memang karenamu. Dia ikut denganku karena apa yang kaulakukan padanya tadi pagi." Kata-kata Renji membuat dirinya mendapatkan pelototan dari Ichigo. Namun itu tak cukup untuk menghentikan dirinya. "Kenapa semua ini menjadi begitu sulit, Kurosaki? Kauhanya perlu mengatakan isi hatimu pada Rukia dan semua akan selesai, tapi kau membuat keadaan begitu sulit dengan menyimpan semua untuk dirimu sendiri. Rukia berhak tahu apa yang kaurasakan."

"Semua tidak akan sulit jika kau mendekati Rukia dengan benar," sahut Ichigo. "Kalau kauingin menikahinya seharusnya kau melamarnya bukan menculiknya. Kau yang membuat semua ini menjadi runyam."

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar kepala batu, Kurosaki!" Renji berseru. "Kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana sikap Rukia, dan kaumasih ingin aku mendekatinya dengan benar. Apa kau benar-benar bisa merelakannya untukku?"

Merelakan Rukia. Ichigo sering menasehati dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan itu, dan ia mencoba membuktikan bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. Ia menjauh, membiarkan Rukia mengikuti _season_ pertamanya di London dan mencari suami, namun setiap sel dalam tubuhnya meneriakkan nama Rukia. Setiap bagian tubuhnya─kecuali otaknya─tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa merelakan Rukia, bahkan jika seorang pangeran yang melamar gadis itu, ia tetap tak akan bisa merelakannya.

"Hati dan pikiran memang terkadang tak sejalan. Satu memintamu berjalan ke arah kanan, dan yang satunya lagi menyuruhmu mengambil arah sebaliknya. Keduanya terkadang bertentangan, kauharus menemukan titik temu di antara keduanya, atau mengalahkan salah satunya."

Ichigo menyapukan jemarinya ke rambut jingganya yang memang sudah acak-acakan. "Sejak kapan kau jadi ahli filsafat, Abarai?"

Renji menyengir seraya mengambil buku yang diletakkan Rukia di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. "Sejak Rukia membacakan ini untukku." Renji mengangkat buku itu.

" _Shelley_ *? Kau bercanda, kan? Di dalamnya hanya berisi omong kosong mengerikan." Ichigo begidik ngeri.

"Omong kosong mengerikan yang disukai para wanita," sahut Renji. "Mungkin kauperlu membawa buku ini saat meminta maaf pada Rukia."

Ichigo mengernyit. "Meminta maaf?"

"Apa aku juga harus mengajarimu tentang ini, Kurosaki? Kau harus meminta maaf jika melakukan kesalahan, bahkan anak kecil saja tahu hal itu."

Ichigo mendengus, tapi ia mempertimbangkan kata-kata Renji. "Apa kaupunya yang lain?"

"Shelley atau tidak sama sekali. Rukia sudah menandai bagian yang ia sukai, bacakan salah satunya, itu akan membuatnya lebih mudah memaafkanmu."

Ichigo menyerah. Diambilnya buku itu dari tangan Renji dan menyelipkannya ke saku. "Aku mungkin harus berterima kasih kepadamu untuk hal ini, tapi kau masih berhutang banyak padaku."

"Kau bisa menagihnya nanti kalau urusanmu dengan Rukia sudah selesai," kata Renji sambil menyusun bantal-bantal di kepala tempat tidur dan berbaring. "Tolong tutup pintunya saat kaupergi, dan lakukan dengan pelan. Jika pintu itu sampai rusak, tagihan kita akan membengkak."

Ichigo memutar matanya sebelum berputar dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Kurosaki."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Jangan lupa mengatakan, aku mencintaimu pada Rukia, karena ini kesempatan terakhirmu." Renji menutup kalimatnya dengan seringai.

Ichigo menarik pintu hingga terbuka, keluar, dan menutup pintu dengan bunyi berdebum nyaring.

.*.

Di luar Ichigo menemukan Mrs. Urahara tengah menaiki tangga. Ichigo terpaksa menunda niatnya menemui Rukia beberapa menit karena tidak sopan mengabaikan wanita yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aku mendengar suara nyaring, apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemilik losmen itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya pintunya─"

Belum selesai Ichigo menjelaskan Mrs. Urahara sudah menyelanya. "Apa pintunya rusak?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin. Kurasa kauharus meminta suamimu untuk memeriksanya."

"Ah, tentu saja," sahut Mrs. Urahara.

"Apa ada lagi yang lain?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar.

Mrs. Urahara tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah siap."

"Terima kasih, aku akan menyampaikannya pada Rukia," kata Ichigo cepat. "Dan aku akan menyampaikannya sekarang." Tanpa menunggu ia berbalik, dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

.*.

Ichigo sampai di depan kamar Rukia, kamar itu hanya berjarak tiga pintu dari kamar Renji, dan bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Setelah dilihatnya Mrs. Urahara menuruni tangga, ia mulai mengetuk pintu untuk meminta perhatian si pemilik kamar. Menunggu, tetapi pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Ichigo mencoba lagi, mengetuk dengan keras sekaligus mengucap nama gadis itu. Alih-alih pintu terbuka, jawaban saja tidak ia dapatkan.

"Aku tahu kau marah, makanya aku datang untuk meminta maaf, dan selain itu ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan. Tolong buka pintunya, dan dengarkan aku. _Please ..._ "

Lama tak ada tanggapan sehingga Ichigo berkata lagi, "kumohon, Rukia. Buka pintunya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Masih tak ada respon positif yang Ichigo dapatkan, dan ia melanjutkan, "Rukia, kumohon buka pintunya. Aku ingin mengatakan semua ini langsung di depanmu, bukannya di depan pintu kamarmu. Rukia!"

Sekali lagi Ichigo tak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas. Helaan napas keluar darinya. Ichigo tidak mengira dirinya akan terlambat. _Yah,_ sebenarnya ia tidak mengira akan berada di posisi ingin mengungkapkan perasaaan pada Rukia. Semula Ichigo pikir selamanya kata cinta itu akan ia simpan, tak pernah terucap. Namun ketika dunianya terbalik, dan ia ingin mengungkap semua rasa itu, Rukia tak mau memberinya kesempatan. Rukia membuatnya merasakan keputusasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan gadis itu ketika ia menolak menyatakan cintanya tadi pagi. Ini pembalasan yang setimpal, dan Ichigo tak bisa menyalahkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri untuk segala penyesalan yang menggumpal di hatinya kini.

Di saat keputusasaan itu menggerogoti semakin dalam, menariknya menuju kata menyerah, terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Ichigo mendongak dengan penuh harapan, namun pintu di depannya masih tertutup rapat. Ia hampir kecewa lagi, jika saja tidak terdengar suara tawa familiar tak jauh darinya. Kepala Ichigo tertoleh, dan kalimat panjang dari Rukia langsung menyambutnya.

"Kukira kau pembaca arah yang hebat, Ichigo. Bukankah kau tidak pernah tersesat, dan selalu menemukan tempat dengan sangat cepat. Kau bahkan bisa menemukanku di tengah badai salju, tapi melihatmu sekarang membuktikan bahwa aku terlalu memandang tinggi dirimu."

"Ba-kenapa kau ada di sana?" Ichigo tak bisa menutupi kebingungannya melihat Rukia berdiri di ambang pintu di sebelah kamar yang pintunya ia ketuk sedari tadi.

Rukia tersenyum geli. "Karena ini kamarku, dan yang kauketuk itu adalah kamarmu sendiri."

.*.

Wajah terkejut dan bingung Ichigo merupakan pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Rukia tak bisa menahan geli dan akhirnya menertawakan pria itu. Bagaimana bisa tadi ia begitu kesal pada Ichigo sehingga pergi begitu saja, tapi sekarang ia malah tertawa karena pria itu? Sungguh aneh. Lalu sekarang dengan menakjubkan perasaan kesalnya pada Ichigo menghilang entah ke mana. Wajah bodoh pria itu memang sangat ampuh meniup segala kemarahannya. Rukia harus menyimpan baik-baik gambaran itu dalam kepalanya sehingga saat ia marah pada Ichigo lain waktu, ia akan membayangkan wajah bodoh pria itu dan mengusir pergi semua kemarahannya.

"Ini kamarku?" Ichigo menunjuk pintu di depannya masih dengan wajah kebingungan.

Wajah itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan, membuat tangan Rukia gatal ingin mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Ya, itu kamarmu, dan ini kamarku," jawab Rukia.

"Tapi─bukannya─"

Rukia terkikik geli. Rupanya sore ini otak Ichigo mengolah informasi dengan sangat lamban. "Kalau itu memang kamarku, aku tidak akan berdiri di sini, Ichigo," ujar Rukia gemas.

Ichigo menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, mengacak rambut jingga. " _Well,_ itu menunjukkan bahwa aku memang kehilangan konsentrasiku, dan semua ini karenamu."

Kedua tangan Rukia terangkat, dan diletakkan masing-masing di pinggang kanan dan kiri. "Oh! Sekarang kau menyalahkanku," tantangnya.

"Tentu saja. Semua kerepotan ini karena kau. Kalau bukan karena dirimu, Rukia Kuchiki, aku tak akan mau melewati semua ini; menembus badai salju, menahan cemburu karena kau berlama-lama di kamar Babon itu dan mengabaikanku, bertengkar denganmu, lalu berakhir dengan mengetuk kamar yang salah selama lebih dari lima belas menit. Semua ini karena kau, karena aku mencintaimu terlalu dalam. Jika bukan aku tidak akan─"

Semua kalimat itu terhenti, mengambang di udara tanpa pernah diselesaikan, dipotong oleh sebuah gerakan cepat Rukia yang melompat dan langsung memeluk Ichigo. Kedua tangan Rukia melingkari pinggang Ichigo dan pipinya menempel di dada pria itu.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi," ucapnya.

"A-apa ...?" Ichigo terbata.

"Kata itu."

"Y-yang mana?"

Rukia mendongak, mencebik kesal pada pria jingga itu. "Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu?"

Ichigo meringis. "Kautahu, aku mencoba mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, bahkan sampai meminjam ini." Pria itu mengeluarkan buku puisi karangan Shelley dari sakunya.

Mata violet Rukia melebar. "Shelley? Bukankah menurutmu dia hanya menuliskan omong kosong menyesatkan?"

"Mengerikan," ralat Ichigo.

"Sama saja."

"Bagaimana bisa sama, kedua kata itu memiliki arti yang jauh berbeda."

Rukia memutar mata. Ichigo mulai membelokkan pembicaraan, pria itu pasti ingin ia terbawa suasana dan melupakan apa yang berusaha ditagihnya pada pria itu tadi. "Bagian mana yang akan kaubacakan untukku?" tanya Rukia disertai senyuman manis.

Gelengan pelan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. "Entahlah. Kupikir mungkin sebaiknya tidak menggunakannya. Memakai kata-kata orang lain membuatku merasa bukan diriku sendiri."

Senyuman Rukia semakin lebar. "Aku ingin mendengar kata-kata darimu."

Rukia bisa melihat rona mulai menjalari wajah Ichigo, membuat pria itu terlihat manis. Pria manis miliknya. "I-ini tidak akan terdengar seperti puisi Shelley."

"Aku tidak butuh Shelley. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Ichigo mendesah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

"Lakukan yang seharusnya kaulakukan," bisik Rukia.

"Akan kulakukan." Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, terus turun hingga hidungnya bertemu dengan hidung Rukia. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya sebuah kalimat pendek, tanpa penjabaran puitis, atau lirik-lirik syahdu. Ucapan yang langsung ke pokoknya, khas Ichigo, tapi itu cukup. Amat sangat cukup untuk menyegel hati Rukia. Untuk meyakinkan Rukia bahwa dirinya kini telah dimiliki.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan Rukia mendapatkan apa yang Renji janjikan padanya, pernyataan cinta Ichigo sebelum hari berakhir, bahkan masih berjam-jam sebelum batas akhir taruhan itu berlaku.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

 _*Percy Bysshe Shelley adalah salah satu penyair romantis terpenting di Inggris dan dianggap sebagai penyair liris Inggris terbaik._

.*.

 **Review's review:**

 **Lhylia Kiryu**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Sebenarnya saya emang berniat bikin kepala Ichigo berasap, tapi entah kenapa jadinya begini. Akhirnya kepala Ichigo nggak benar-benar berasap. Hehe ...

 **Guest1**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Udah saya lanjutin nih, dan sekalian ditamatin juga.

 **Ryuuki**

Hola, Ryuuki. Makasih dah mampir lagi di fic saya.

Saya sudah mencoba membuat Ichigo lebih panas, tapi sepertinya kurang berhasil. Hehe ...

Mungkin lain kali aja Ichigo nge-bankai Renji, untuk saat ini dipending dulu. wkwkwk ...

Udah saya lanjutin nih. ;) Ini last chap loh. Hehe ...

 **Tiwie Ichiru**

Makasih dah RnR ya, Tiwie.

Haha ... kamu biasanya nggak suka banget kalo ada Renji ya.

Nggak ada bagian tinju-tinjuan. Hum, di fic lain aja bikin mereka adu bogem mentah. wkwk ...

Udah lanjut nih, tapi sepertinya chap ini nggak sebagus yang kamu bayangkan.

.*.

Last chap! Selesai dalam satu hari pengetikan. Wkwkwk ...

Sebenarnya tadi pagi cuma mikir mau ngetik lanjutan fic ini, tapi setelah memulai jadi nggak mau berhenti sampai chap ini kelar. Rasanya fic ini emang benar-benar pendek, jadi penjabaran karakter dan isi ceritanya mungkin berasa kurang. Yah, saya rasa ada beberapa pembaca yang merasa begitu, sebenarnya saya pun sedikit merasakannya. Tapi entah kenapa saya hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikannya. :'( mungkin bawaan laper. wkwkwk ...

O ya, saya juga sekalian mau bilang kalo saya mungkin akan hiatus dulu beberapa saat (mungkin satu-dua bulan) dari FBI. Ada kesibukan lain yang harus saya utamakan saat ini daripada menulis fanfik. Untuk teman-teman, jangan kangen sama saya ya. Ntar susah ngobatinnya loh. Hehe ...

Selanjutnya saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah ngedukung saya selama ini baik lewat review, follow, maupun favoritin fanfik saya.

 **Nozaki, Naruzhea AiChi, HyperBlack Hole,Tiwie Ichiru, Baramjji, Arya u dragneel, Guestguest, Permen Lemon, wowwoh geegee, Amai Sora, , Ryuuki, Eonnichee835, Lhylia Kiryu, nenk rukiakate, XI-hime, RyuzakiRyuga, Baby niz 137, 3nd4h, Guest1,**

Juga buat kalian para _siders_ , terima kasih sudah mampir di fanfik saya.

Akhir kata, tolong maafkan saya jika ada salah kata dan untuk semua kekurangan yang ada di dalam fanfik ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*

.*.

 _ **Omake:**_

Sebulan kemudian Renji Abarai melangkah melewati meja-meja biliar di sebuah klub kenamaan di London, menolak dengan sopan semua tawaran bermain dari teman-teman yang ia temui. Ia sedang bergegas. Ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di ruang VIP klub itu. Seseorang yang sangat penting.

"Ruang 4, _Sir._ "

Ia mengikuti instruksi itu dan melangkah menuju ruang no. 4. Pelayan yang berjaga di depan pintu VIP 4 langsung membukakan pintu ketika melihatnya datang. Renji mengangguk dan melewati ambang pintu. Di tengah ruangan, di salah satu sisi meja berbentuk persegi, seorang pria sudah menunggunya. Renji segera melangkah mendekatinya.

"Maaf, membuat Anda menunggu," ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan dari pria beriris _onix_ tersebut. Rambut hitam panjang pria itu terikat rapi di belakang leher, sikapnya angkuh, khas seorang bangsawan. Namun siapa yang menyangka di balik sikap dingin dan kaku seorang Byakuya Kuchiki tersimpan kasih sayang yang begitu besar untuk adik perempuannya. Rasa kasih yang memaksanya meminta Renji melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Renji mengambil tempat duduk di sisi lain meja, tepat berhadapan dengan Byakuya. "Seperti yang Anda tahu bahwa saya sudah menjalankan tugas saya dengan sangat baik."

Sebelah alis Byakuya terangkat. "Membahayakan nyawa adikku tidak membuatmu mendapat predikat sangat baik."

"Itu kecelakaan," Renji berusaha membela diri.

"Yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohanmu."

"Aku tahu. Adik ipar Anda mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas dan berulang-ulang. Dia bahkan melarang saya bertemu Rukia tanpanya."

"Dia melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami dengan baik."

"Dan itu memuaskan Anda."

Byakuya tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya menyodorkan sebuah kertas ke tengah meja. Dari tempat duduknya Renji dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertulis di atasnya.

"Seribu pound, seperti yang kujanjikan."

"Terima kasih, _Sir._ " Renji meraih kertas itu seraya berdiri. "Saya rasa, saya harus pergi sekarang. Jika Anda memerlukan bantuan saya lagi, Anda tahu di mana menemukan saya."

"Kuharap aku tidak perlu mencarimu lagi," kata Byakuya.

"Sampai jumpa, _Sir._ "

Renji melenggang pergi. Tersenyum pada pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuknya, lalu melemparkan koin padanya.

"Berbisnis dengan keluarga Kuchiki ternyata begitu menyenangkan," ujarnya.

.*.

 _ **End**_

.*.


End file.
